Mako Fujisaki
Summary Mako Fujisaki (藤崎 真子 Fujisaki Mako), also known as Valkyria, is one of the main antagonists in Gokukoku no Brynhildr. Mako Fujisaki has long white hair, violet colored eyes. She is almost identical to Neko in appearance, but with white hair. Most of the time she is seen donning a white, long dress with long sleeves that resembled a robe, and with a pair of knee-high socks and white mary-jane shoes. She has a sociopathic personality. However, she is shown affectionate towards her sister, Neko. She take lives lightly and kills almost anyone in sight that is considered rude to her. She harbors an unrequited love for Ichijiku Chisato after saving her from melting in the middle of a failed experiment, even though he did it in order to use her. She has slight masochism, when she is told that she is only being used by Ichijiku, she still loves him. Overall, Mako's personality is hard to read, as she still cares for her younger sister Neko, while on the other hand she is sadistic and sociopathic, which is most likely due to the constant experimentation done to her, causing her to hate humans. On the other side, she is shown to be curious to the world and is easily fascinated by the oceans. Before she met Ichijiku, Neko claims that she was actually a timid person. Ryouta also claims that when Mako is ejected, the alien that comes out of her is extremely fragile. Mako's ability to use eleven different types of magic may have caused her to become arrogant, further allowing her sadistic personality to grow. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely much higher (has enough physical force to destroy the world) Name: Mako Fujisaki, Valkyria Origin: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Gender: Female Classification: Magician (a hybrid of human and alien symbiote) class SS Age: Approximately 16 years Destructive Capacity: At least Country level+ Range: Hundreds of meters with telekinesis, kilometers with energy attacks and anti-matter Speed: At least Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Human level, superhuman+ with telekinesis Striking Power: Superhuman, at least Class GJ with telekinesis Durability: At least city level, likely much higher Stamina: Superhuman, can recover from fatal injuries Standard Equipment: Implanted on her neck is a special "harnessed" which is a device that if ejected can cause their bodies to melt killing them though it also controls their powers also it can shut down the powers if overused for 24 hours. Valkyria's "harnessed" is special compared to other "harnessed". Her harnessed is a much more detailed than the current one that most Magicians posesses. The 3 buttons were almost not visible and it is quite confusing to tell which one is a button, giving Mako significant advantage of not being ejected easily. Intelligence: Average Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility telekinesis, barriers, flight, teleportation, energy attacks, anti-matter creation, regeneration (Low-High, or possibly higher), extrasensory perception (sensor, empathy) Weaknesses: Sociopathic personality, not very clever and cannot control emotions Notable Attacks/Techniques Can use 11 types of "magic", including *'Flight' *'Telekinesis:' Can use powerful telekinesis. Can use it to protect her body. *'Barrier magic:' Can use powerful barriers. *'Energy attacks:' Can create energy blasts. One of them can easily destroy a city block. *'Teleportation:' Can use instant teleportation on herself and another persons. *'Regeneration:' Can be restored even after receiving mortal wounds. *'Anti-matter creation:' Can create huge amounts of anti-matter. It's more than sufficient to sink Japan in one attack. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Yandere's Category:Gokukoku no Brynhildr Category:Humans Category:Alien Category:Antagonists